In our secret we walk
by LadyPyro17
Summary: Series of one shots about Zoe and Bianca's secret relationship as they go through st trinians. NO particular plot, just collections. Enjoy and please review.  T for swearing and a bit of romance.


**Hello all. I got this idea after watching two of my friends acting in a Drama festival. Hope you like it, and reviews are most welcome. Also, I am nearly done with my next chapter for my other story. So bare with me please. Also, I can't speak like a Chav so I'm just going to use slang relative to certain teenagers in New Zealand, where I am from. I hope you don't mind.  
>I do not own St. Trinians nor the characters.<strong>

**LadyPyro17**

_"One more Shakespeare and I shall throw up."_  
><em>"You're taking the piss ain't ya?"<br>"I'm serious Bianca. I think I need to move to Christopher Marlowe."  
>"Oh my god man, you are seriously a worry. I fought you was changing into, I dunno, a bloody Totty. Don't do that again you hear?"<br>"Calm down, you make a big deal out of everything. Its a serious decision to do with poetry. I would rather dig out my eyes then convert to a Posh Totty."  
>"I know ya well Zoe, and believe me, I fully reckon you would go and dig out your own eyes anyway and end up enjoying it."<br>"Oh shut up B. It is a serious matter which requires plenty of concentration."  
>"Yeah yeah, decisions between poets are life changin' whatever. But when do I get ta see you again babe? I miss ya!"<br>"Do I dare think what would happen if we were caught B? I miss you more then I can handle. But the late night trips to the piano room isn't a good idea."  
>"Yeah, only coz you had ya back on da keys. We cud try the library?"<br>"Well, you weren't exactly being gentle Bianca. You? In a library? You wouldn't be caught dead in a library!"  
>"Neva heard you complanin 'bout my style before. Come on Zoe! You know I'm different when I'm with you. I have ta keep up my image and stuff when we aren't togetha!"<br>"Yeah I do. Sorry just haven't got over it yet how different you are when we're alone."  
>"Well I would happily be wiv death in the library. We ok for midnight?"<br>"I...'Rea's coming B. I have to go. I'll get a message to you. I love you."  
>"I love you more."<em>

Sighing deeply, Bianca pocketed her phone and slumped down into her seat. She was feeling miserable, a feeling not associated with bad ass Chav. Relationships are never easy. secret relationships were even worse. The constant worry, if not paranoia of being discovered, always listening to see if anyone was talking about you or your other half.  
>Secret relationships in an all girls boarding school was the worst thing and Bianca felt that deep. She was a Chav. Boisterous and violent, she wasn't scared of anything. On the outside anyway. She knew that if anyone found out about her relationship with Zoe, the deputy of all emotionally unstable girls, her reputation as a badass would be ruined, shot to pieces in a blink of an eye. Rubbing her eyes as a wave of fatigue swept through her, Bianca let out a groan of frustration.<p>

_This is so hard man! Why do girls have to be so judgemental! I wish we could come out, then me and Zoe can get togetha more._

Picking up her downcast expression, Bianca pulled herself from her seat and shlumped over to the shut door. Taking a deep breath, She drew herself upright, squared her shoulders, applied her trademark smartarse glare to her eyes and prepared to leave the classroom as badass Bianca, Taylor's second, and to shut the door on the real, softer sided Bianca who was full of hidden love for the Head Emo in the classroom.

Striding out the door, Bianca employed her full swagger and scattered the younger students as her heavy footsteps bounced off the walls on her way to the main stairs. Chewing her on her gum made her paranoia of being discovered ebb away temporarily. Her gum was like her sedative to a fit. It calmed her down when she concentrated on extracting the juices from her favourite grape flavoured gum.

"I do understand and you have my sympathy Zoe." Nodded Andrea, as they descended down the stairs together.  
>Zoe smiled with her eyes at Andrea's support. Making the transition from Shakespear to Marlowe was difficult, one of the many challenges an Emo faced. Bianca appeared around the corner in her full swagger and Zoe instantly caught sight of her lover. She felt a tug on the corners of her lips at the presence of Bianca.<br>_Stop smiling Zoe! You'll ruin it all! _Warned the dark voice in the back of her mind.  
>Shock passed through Zoe as she realized that she was displaying her affection for Bianca in the open. Quickly, she commanded her face to resume its normal, blank expression matched with dark and threatening eyes.<br>"You will come through it. But I do think that you would fair better if you weren't constantly DISTURBED BY CHAVS!" Said Andrea, stressing the end of the scentence and checking herself to make sure she included her hate of Bianca's kind in her words when Bianca had started up the stairs.  
>Zoe ignored her pang of hurt as Bianca looked up at Andrea and threw daggers at the Head Emo.<br>"Shut ya trap morticia! Your da one who fucks everythin up!" Snarled Bianca viciously and shoved Andrea a little as they passed eachother up the stairs. Giving off a deep feral growl, Andrea managed to shove Bianca back before they completely passed eachother. Masking an on coming frown, Zoe turn her neck and looked over her left shoulder so Andrea couldn't see her face.

Not in a million years would Andrea have ever seen the look of affection her protege traded with Bianca. A chav of all people. Zoe was hopelessly in love with Bianca.

**This was a bit random I think. But I do love Bianca and Zoe pairings.  
>I know its not amazing or anything, I wrote it in a hurry.<br>Review if you like :)**  
><strong>LadyPyro17<strong>


End file.
